1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, which can efficiently check plural images and simply and intuitively perform a check operation.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, a display method (hereinafter, referred to as “known display method”) of arranging thumbnails in a tile shape to display a list thereof was generally employed as a display method of displaying plural images on a display screen of a digital camera (see JP-A-2007-019685).